shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivory
"Ivory........the creature of one thousand faces and form, its own powers that of thousands. The creature with one thousand voices, one thousand triats and one thousand different lives lived. Ivory, God's eye the child that has shown the world at what just what god sees and what he does to punish those who have done it. Not being able to hide anything from him, god's eyes everywhere.........." —''The Jester Prince'' Ivory (アイボリー, Ivory) is an early detachment created from the powers of the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi, sixth born of The Hakuri Children., created from Demetrius's gallbladder, right eye and pieces of his fingers bones. Ivory is a member and a division commander of The Hakuri Pirates, Ivory is a spy for Demetrius. Ivory is a mysterious creature that conceals its face bandages, unknown to what gender it is. Ivory is charged with the task of keeping records, also acting as a spy for Demetrius and reporting information back to him. Ivory is also an information broker, often giving false information to others so Demetrius can use them to his advantage. Ivory is famed in the ability to transform into others and step into their lives, which is very good to find out information. Ivory is famed in able to mimic some different powers from haki skills, swordsmanship, fighting and many other powers. Often being called god’s all Seeing Eye, which is rather prefect for Ivory’s powers and holds very highly to Demetrius. Ivory with a bounty 400,000,000 for such crimes as successfully impersonating such highly ranked Government Officials, Nobles and Marine Officers. While the real ones were captured and held on the Mother Hakuri. Then when finished releasing them and most times their memories erased. Also for countless Sabotages of the world Government from within, creating many miss communications between Marines and their vessels. Also kidnapping many figures to take on their lives, with these and many other crimes. Making Ivory almost impossible to capture, constantly changing forms and powers. Appearance Ivory’s face has never been or Ivory’s gender ever been revealed yet, many believe that Ivory is genderless. The most notable thing to Ivory’s appearance is that fact that Ivory conceals both face and hand in bandages that are studded with Paper-Tag Wards (御札 (おふだ), ofuda; translated as "Honorable Holy Writing". Which is complete warped around Ivory’s head; the right eye is only seen through the bandages. Since the bandages are around Ivory’s face, Ivory’s voice is often muffled and deepened making many think that Ivory is a man. Although Ivory replies that Ivory is an incarnation of god and is not a man or woman. Also being refined and traditional, Ivory’s outfit is completely concealing not revealing even a bit of Ivory’s skin. In terms of clothing during both time skips, Ivory’s outfit doesn’t really change only the bandages, from a pure white to a dirty colored. Ivory normally wears traditional martial arts clothing, which consist of slick-green Hakama, along with a red Obi around the waist. With a set of bandages wrapped around the legs and a pair of black martial arts shoes. On top of a light blue yukata top, Ivory wears a purple training vest with a golden lining where it's zipped. The strangest accessory Ivory has is some times; Ivory wears chain on the arms. Either having them connected together or not, Ivory boasts that this gives Ivory a bit of a challenge to fight others. But it always seems to help Ivory train more and more, to become even stronger. But since Ivory’s abilities allow Ivory to transform into another person, Ivory can appear become both male and female genders. Some people that Ivory has transformed into was Oichi, Dokugata, Necrid Bagans, Smoker, Government Officals, Civilians and many other figures. Thus why Ivory has been called a creature of one thousand faces and personalities. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Child Category:Male Category:Female Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Mystic Weapon User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User